Odnowa
Odnowa to pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart spóźnia się do szkoły w której spotyka Szymona, ale i Kate która przekonuje chłopaka o swojej zmianie. Podczas lekcji chemii Bart dostał wiadomość od swojego przyjaciela Zima, po czym ucieka z Szymonem z lekcji, za nimi rusza też Kate. Bart i Szymon starają się uziemić smoka cyborga, na którego grzbiecie walczą Zim i Dr. Fusion, a kiedy udaje się to zrobić smok próbuje ataku z zaskoczenia, jednak niespodziewanie pojawia się Kate która ratuje trójkę używając swoich zdolności baletowych i Garrablastów które Adrienson zostawił w klasie. Bart, Szymon i Kate muszą iść do dyrektora z powodu ucieczki jednak ten pozwala im na bycie bohaterami, gdyż jest fanem drużyny Barta. Podczas powrotu do domu trójka uczniów rozmawia, a rozmowa kończy się na przeprosinach Kate, których Bart nie przyjął. Fabuła W domu Hydrenów rozniósł się donośny dźwięk budzika, a Bart momentalnie oderwał głowę od poduszki, po czym sprawdził szybko godzinę na swoim telefonie, była godzina siódma trzydzieści. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi, krzyknął do Zima śpiącego w pokoju obok, aby się obudził i zaczął biegać po pokoju z różnymi przedmiotami, plecakiem i ubraniami. Revonnahgander ospale wszedł do pokoju Barta i widząc współlokatora biegającego po pokoju lekko się przeraził. * Zim: Bart? Co się dzieje? * Bart: Zaspałem do szkoły! Za dziesięć minut zaczyna się lekcja, a ja nie jestem spakowany i biegam w piżamie! * Zim: Spokojnie, masz blisko do szkoły, zdążysz. Czekaj, pomogę ci. * Bart: Dobra, a ja pójdę się szybko przebrać! Bart rzucił przyjacielowi książki i plecak, a sam wpadł do łazienki, gdzie umył zęby, twarz i ręce, przebrał się oraz ułożył włosy, po czym wybiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekał już na niego Zim trzymający spakowany plecak. * Bart: Dzięki, gdyby nie ty to bym się spóźnił, znaczy bardziej niż teraz. Czekaj... Ty nie idziesz do szkoły? * Zim: To czego wy uczycie się w szkole, ja nauczyłem się będąc w laboratorium, kiedy byłem dużo młodszy. Poza tym musiałbym się zapisywać czy coś. Zostanę w domu, będę majstrować przy projektach, a w razie czego będę w gotowości. * Bart: No dobra. Daj znać w razie czego, ja już biegnę. Dwójka pożegnała się, po czym Bart wysadził z domu i co sił w nogach poleciał przez ulicę przy której mieszkał, do szkoły. Kiedy znalazł się przed budynkiem wszedł do środka i szybko przekroczył drzwi klasy. * Bart: Dzień dobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ja...! * Nauczycielka: O! Dzień dobry Bart. Spokojnie, siadaj, macie trochę wolnego, system szkolny znowu szwankuje, próbuję coś naprawić. Bart odsapnął, i poszedł w stronę swojej ławki, w której siedział już Szymon, usiadł więc obok swojego przyjaciela, który wyraźnie oczekiwał Hydrena. * Szymon: Wreszcie jesteś! Czemu się spóźniłeś?! Miałeś misję?! Czemu mnie nie...?! * Bart: Zaspałem... * Szymon: A... No tak. To nie nowość, masz szczęście, że Pani Oak jest tak miła i nie wpisuje ci spóźnień, nie to co Pani Pollen. Tak w ogóle, to gdzie Zim? * Bart: Nie będzie z nami chodził do szkoły. Został w domu i da nam znać w razie problemów. * Szymon: No dobra. Tak w ogóle, mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy mieli zbytnio problemów u dyrektorki, bo schowałem Garrablasty do plecaka. * Bart: Po prostu ich nie wyciągaj. Nagle do dwójkę zaczepiła Kate Buckler, która siedziała zaraz za nimi. * Kate: Cześć chłopaki. * Szymon: Cześć Kate. Nowa bluza? * Kate: Tak, podoba wam się? * Bart: Jest... Jest w porządku. * Kate: Nie oczekuję od ciebie zbyt dużo, po prostu chcę, abyś wiedział, że się zmieniłam. Nie jestem już taka jak dawniej i przepraszam za wszystko co zrobiłam. * Bart: Po prostu odwróć się i zajmij swoimi sprawami, ok? * Kate: Jak chcesz. Dziewczyna zrobiła jak prosił Bart, a lekcja minęła w bardzo szybkim tempie, klasa wyszła na przerwę i rozproszyła się na korytarzach szkoły. Kiedy zadzwonił kolejny dzwonek wszyscy, wrócili do klasy, nadeszła lekcja chemii z Panią Willow. Nauczycielka powitała uczniów, sprawdziła obecność i opowiedziała zwięźle o temacie lekcji, po czym przeszła do doświadczeń. Kobieta wyciągała właśnie z szafy potrzebne substancje, kiedy do zegarka Barta przyszła wiadomość od Zima. * Bart: SZEPTEM Pst, Szymon. * Szymon: SZEPTEM No? * Bart: SZEPTEM Zim napisał, że Fusion znowu zaatakował, musimy się jakoś zwinąć z lekcji i mu pomóc. * Szymon: SZEPTEM Ale jak? * Bart: SZEPTEM Chyba coś wymyśliłem. Nauczycielka wróciła z końca klasy i usiadła w pierwszej ławce razem z potrzebnymi materiałami, a Bart wstał i trzymając się za brzuch podszedł do pani. * Bart: Proszę Pani, boli mnie brzuch chyba będę wymiotował, muszę iść do łazienki. * Pani Willow: No dobrze, idź. Bart wybiegł z sali, a wtedy wstał Szymon. * Szymon: Ja pójdę go przypilnować, żeby nie zemdlał. * Pani Willow: Masz rację idź za nim. Szymon poszedł w stronę drzwi i wyszedł do Barta, po czym razem wyszli ze szkoły. Tymczasem w klasie, kolejna osoba podeszła do nauczycielki. * Kate: Mnie też bardzo boli brzuch... * Pani Willow: Proszę bardzo, idź dziecko. Dziewczyna poszła w stronę drzwi zabierając ze sobą czyjś plecak po drodze, po czym wyszła. * Pani Willow: Takiej reakcji na amoniak dawno nie widziałam. Bart tymczasem biegł z Szymonem przez ulice Blackthorn, aż dostali się do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Zima, jednak nikogo podejrzanego tam nie było. * Szymon: No i gdzie on jest? * Bart: Nie wiem. Nagle wysoko nad głowami bohaterów przeleciała duża bestia wyglądająca jak smok. * Bart: No to chyba go mamy. * Szymon: Czekaj... Zapomniałem broni! * Bart: Ahhh, zaraz coś wykombinuję. Chłopak uderzył w tarczę Omnitirxa i zmienił się w Skalniaka * Bart: Skalniak! Bart podszedł do pobliskiego znaku i odłamał fragment, po czym zgniótł go dla lepszego uchwytu. * Bart: Masz i następnym razem pamiętaj o uzbrojeniu. * Szymon: Jak mam tym walczyć?! Ten smok jest w powietrzu, chyba nie będę tym rzucać, ledwo to unoszę. * Bart: Biegnij za smokiem, może zaprowadzi cię do Fusiona i Zima, ja spróbuję go uziemić. Blondyn przytaknął głową i ruszył w pogoń, kiedy Bart też miał przystąpić do działania, zatrzymał go głos znanej osoby, na której widok mocno się zdziwił. * Kate: Przyda wam się pomoc? * Bart: Kate?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! * Kate: No, staram się pomóc. * Bart: Pomożesz jak wrócisz do szkoły, tu jest niebezpiecznie! Nie powinno cię tu być. * Kate: Czy ty się o mnie martwisz? * Bart: Co?! Nie! Po prostu jestem bohaterem, moim zadaniem jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo innych, bez względu na relacje. Wracaj do szkoły i to już! Nastolatek pobiegł za smokiem strzelając do niego elektrycznymi pociskami, kiedy nagle rozniósł się głos z symbolu Omnitrixa, był to głos Szymona. * Szymon: Bart, nie strzelaj do niego! On jest jakimś cyborgiem, to tylko go wzmacnia. * Bart: A gdzie Zim? * Szymon: Nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że on jak i Fusion walczą na grzbiecie smoka, Zimowi chyba przyda się pomoc, pomożesz mi się tam dostać? * Bart: Już do ciebie biegnę. Hydren pobiegł do przyjaciela, a kiedy stanęli twarzą w twarz Szymon opowiedział o swoim pomyśle. * Szymon: Słuchaj, kiedy będą przelatywać wystarczająco blisko nas, podrzucisz mnie, a ja wskoczę mu na grzbiet i pomogę Zimowi, proste? * Bart: Teoretycznie. Szykuj się, lecą! Bart podniósł blondyna i wyrzucił go w stronę smoka zgodnie z planem, ten nie doleciał na grzbiet ale chwycił się metalowego elementu ciała bestii, jednak upuścił przez to swoją "broń". Zaniepokojony sytuacją Bart, ponownie użył komunikatora w zegarku. * Bart: Szymon? Słyszysz mnie? * Szymon: Tak Bart, słyszę cię. Trochę nam to nie wyszło. * Bart: Wiem, dasz radę? * Szymon: Spróbuję się wspiąć na górę, a ty sprowadź go na ziemię. * Bart: Dobry plan. Blondyn jak powiedział tak zaczął powoli i przy dużym wysiłku wspinać się po ciele potwora, tymczasem Bart zmienił ponownie formę, tym razem przemienił się w: * Bart: Szlamfajer! Chłopak wyrzucił z rąk pnącza, którymi na odległość związał kończyny cyborga, po czym zaparł się nogami, aby zatrzymać smoka. Pociągnięcie potwora lekko zaburzyło jego lot, jednak dla Szymona był to problem, jego dłoń wyślizgnęła się przez to i zaczął spadać w dół. Na szczęście dla blondyna, udało mu się chwycić pnącza swojego przyjaciela. Drużyna ponownie użyła komunikatorów. * Bart: Szymon, jesteś cały? * Szymon: Tak. Udało mi się chwycić twoich pnączy, staram się znowu tam wejść, chociaż nie wiem, czy to mam jakiś sens. * Zim: Chłopaki? * Bart: Zim! Co się dzieje? * Zim: Walczę z Fusionem na plecach tego cyborga, ale doktorek tym razem przygotował sobie tarczę energetyczną, nie umiem go trafić, a w dodatku smok dostał jakichś turbulencji. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on ma jakieś powody do tych ataków, czy robi to dla zabawy. * Bart: Turbulencje to moja sprawka, staram się go uziemić. Szymon już do ciebie idzie. * Zim: Dobra tyl... Głos Zima urwał się i można było tylko usłyszeć szum w komunikatorach, po chwili Bart dostrzegł, że komunikator Zima spadł. * Szymon: Co to było? * Bart: Zim upuścił komunikator. A mówiłem mu, żeby zamontował go w Mechablastach. Straciliśmy z nim jakikolwiek sygnał, muszę was ściągnąć na ziemię, za nim będzie za późno. * Szymon: Smok kieruje się do Parku, tam będzie bezpieczniej na "awaryjne lądowanie". * Bart: Masz rację. Bart w formie obcego podkurczył nogi i poleciał, trzymając się pnączy, razem ze smokiem, a kiedy wszyscy znajdowali się już w parku, ponownie zaparł się nogami, ale tym razem użył swoich mocy, zapuszczając grube korzenie w ziemi, co pozwoliło chłopakowi na lepszą stabilność. Nastolatek pociągnął więc mocno za swoje pnącza, a smok zaczął opadać na ziemię. Kiedy potwór uderzył w podłoże, Bart wyciągnął korzenie z ziemi i podbiegł bliżej leżącego cyborga. Chłopak zobaczył wtedy Zima i Fusiona na plecach potwora, oraz Szymona wiszącego wyżej na gałęzi drzewa, związanego pnączami, którymi Bart związał wcześniej wroga. * Zim: Bart! Lepiej późno niż wcale, co? * Bart: Czekaj, pomogę ci z tym krabim łbem. * Dr. Fusion: Jak śmiesz?! Kiedy Bart wbiegł na grzbiet potwora, ten nagle poruszył się, zrucając wszystkich z powrotem na ziemię, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę leżącego Barta i Zima. Kiedy już miał to być koniec bohaterów, pojawił się wybawiciel, Kate wbiegła pod podniesioną bestią, wbiła pazury Garrablastów, które wyciągnęła wcześniej z plecaka Szymona, w świecącą kulę na ciele, stanowiącą źródło energii cyborga. Smok ponownie padł na ziemię jednak, nie był to koniec, Kate błyskawicznie podbiegła do Fusiona, i w wyskoku zrobiła "gwiazdę" bez rąk, odrzucając przy tym tarczę przeciwnika i po wylądowaniu wycelowała w niego Garrablasty w formie blasterów. Bart związał pnączami Fusiona do drzewa i zawiadomił policję, po czym zegarek rozładował się i odmienił Barta do ludzkiej formy, Zim w tym czasie ściągał Szymona z drzewa. Nagle do Barta zadzwonił telefon, który chłopak odebrał. * Bart: Halo? Mama? * Maja (Mama Barta): Tak synu, tu twoja matka. Dyrektor dzwonił przed chwilką, że uciekłeś z Szymonem i Kate z lekcji, co to ma znaczyć? * Bart: Zim dzwonił, że ma problem, więc musiałem mu pomóc w walce... * Maja: Ach no tak, jak zwykle na misji. Wracaj szybko do szkoły i wymyśl lepiej jakieś wytłumaczenie, dyrektor cię wzywa. * Bart: Dobrze mamo, już skończyliśmy, zaraz tam będziemy. Mama bohatera rozłączyła się, a Bart odłożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, wtedy podeszli do niego Zim i poobijany Szymon, a zaraz po tym Kate, która wręczyła blondynowi plecak oraz jego Garrablasty. * Kate: To twoje. * Szymon: Dzięki. * Bart: Kazałem ci wracać do szkoły. * Kate: Ale się chyba na coś przydałam, tak? * Zim: Daj spokój Bart, uratowała nas. * Bart: Tak w ogóle to gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? * Kate: Zapomniałeś, że chodzę na balet? Poza tym, oglądam was czasami jak walczycie, w telewizji. * Bart: Dobra, nieważne. Dyrektor chce nas widzieć w swoim gabinecie. * Zim: Mnie też? * Bart: Nie, ciebie nie. Przypilnuj tylko, żeby policja odebrała Fusiona i może zrób coś z tym smokiem jeśli możesz. * Zim: Jasne. * Bart: Zabrałbym nas Szybciorem albo Raptusem, ale rozładował mi się zegarek więc musimy iść pieszo. Trójka uczniów zostawiła Revonnahgandera w parku i ruszyła z powrotem do szkoły, a następnie do gabinetu, gdzie czekał już na nich dyrektor i Pani Willow. * Pani Willow: To ta trójka uciekła z mojej lekcji Panie Garlic. * Bart: Możemy to wszystko wytłumaczyć. * Pan Garlic: Zamieniamy się w słuch. * Bart: Jak pewnie Pan wie, ja i Szymon zajmujemy się od jakiegoś czasu ratowaniem miasta. * Szymon: I świata. * Bart: Nasz przyjaciel Zim, powiadomił nas o zagrożeniu, musieliśmy więc mu pomóc. * Pan Garlic: A panna Buckler? * Bart: Kate... chciała pomóc. * Pan Garlic: Rozumiem. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że nie możecie tak po prostu uciekać z lekcji to dopiero pierwszy dzień w szkole, nie licząc rozpoczęcia, a wy już sobie grabicie. * Bart: Wiemy. * Szymon: Przepraszamy. * Pan Garlic: Pani Willow, mogła by pani opuścić gabinet? Chciałbym to załatwić na osobności. * Pani Willow: Ależ oczywiście. Nauczycielka chemii opuściła gabinet. * Pan Garlic: Słuchaj Bart, nie chcę was karać. Szczerze jestem waszym wielkim fanem! * Bart: Dziękuję. SZEPTEM Tak myślę... * Pan Garlic: Załatwmy to może tak, musisz skończyć szkołę podstawową, ale też chronić wszechświat. Będziesz więc musiał pogodzić te dwie rzeczy. Możesz więc być bohaterem na co dzień i przychodzić pisać wszystkie sprawdziany w ostatni dzień każdego miesiąca. Tak samo Szymon i Kate. Zadbamy o to, żebyście dostawali codziennie lekcje, na pocztę elektroniczną. * Szymon: Ale czad! To znaczy... Dziękujemy Panu, Panie Garlic. * Pan Garlic: Spokojnie, muszę tylko tutaj grać takiego poważnego. Prywatnie jestem wyluzowany. Możecie już iść, powodzenia w bohaterskich sprawach i obiecajcie, że będziecie się uczyć. * Bart: Dziękujemy, naprawdę bardzo dziękujemy. Będziemy się uczyć. Do widzenia. Trójka wyszła na zewnątrz i kiedy już miała wyjść z budynku szkoły, zatrzymała ich Pani Willow. * Pani Willow: A wy dokąd? * Szymon: Pan Garlic pozwolił nam iść. * Pani Willow: To, to, to... Skandal! Idę z nim porozmawiać, a wy tu zaczekajcie. Nauczycielka ze złością poszła w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. * Bart: Lepiej stąd uciekajmy, nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak złej. Nastolatkowie wybiegli szybko na dwór i idąc ulicą rozmawiali. * Szymon: Mamy darmowe wakacje! * Bart: Na to wygląda. * Kate: Fajnie... * Bart: Ty powinnaś uczyć się w szkole, nie jesteś członkiem drużyny, byłaś tam przypadkiem. * Szymon: Daj spokój Bart... * Kate: Nie, on ma rację. Wiem, że masz za co być na mnie zły Bart, ale ja naprawdę się zmieniłam i naprawdę przepraszam cię za to, co wtedy zrobiłam i powiedziałam. * Bart: Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć, ale nie odbiorę ci wolnego, które dostałaś od dyrektora, po prostu się nim ciesz i stój z dala od problemów. * Kate: Dobrze. Wszyscy rozdzielili się w swoją stronę i wrócili szczęśliwi do domów, jedynie Bart nie był zadowolony z obrotu spraw z Kate i z jej wcześniejszego towarzystwa. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Debiut nauczycieli szkoły w Blackthorn: ** Debiut Pani Oak, ** Debiut nauczycielki chemii - Pani Willow, ** Debiut dyrektora - Pana Garlica. * Ponowne pojawienie się i ponowna "śmierć" Smoka z Blackthorn. Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson * Kate Buckler * Nauczyciele: ** Pani Oak ** Pani Willow ** Pan Garlic ** Maja Hydren (krótko;tylko głos) Wrogowie * Dr. Fusion * Smok z Blackthorn Kosmici * Skalniak * Szlamfajer Cytaty Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka Odnowa może mieć dwa znaczenia: ** Jako Odnowa może oznaczać zmianę Kate i jej "odnowę", ** Może być też odbierany jako od-nowa jako, że jest to pierwszy odcinek sezonu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10